


Fish Out of Water

by MaxMagician



Series: Fish Out of Water [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Arthur is a Sadistic Bastard, Ash & Eiji but pre-relationship, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eiji is Ibe's Nephew, Gen, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Sing is Shorter's Cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMagician/pseuds/MaxMagician
Summary: Ash and his team rescue victims of human trafficking...finding, among them, a traumatized Japanese photojournalist.





	Fish Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for the Banana Fish fandom; just wanted to add some more dimension to our growing community (and also I'm kinda obsessed with Shingeki no Kyojin at the moment and I imagined Ash as captain of a military unit). This is a modern military AU and is just a one-shot. I'm planning to write other one-shots (maybe a multi-chaptered one soon) in this universe, though. I know shit about military stuff, but I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (I also am not an expert in Nihonggo. I just used Google translate and some knowledge gleamed from watching too much anime)
> 
> *Content Warning:
> 
> A victim of human trafficking and molestation recalls/talks about their experience (not very graphic but could still be disturbing to some)

“Clear!” Ash exclaimed, tossing his empty carbine on the floor and taking out his Sig.

He preferred his revolver, but Max went apeshit and confiscated it, forcing him to bring the Sig Sauer P226 instead.

“You go through carbines like I go through cigarettes,” Shorter murmured, coming up beside Ash, training his own gun on the corpse-littered floor. “Shit, how many did you have to gun down?”

“Too many to count,” Ash muttered, eyeing the marble staircase in the hallway.

He jerked his head at it and made his way up, Shorter on his ass like a shadow.

Static burst quietly in Ash’s ear.

“Lynx, this is Big Cat, what’s your status? Over.”

“Big Cat, this is Lynx, where the fuck are you?! We’ve been trying to contact you for hours. Over.”

There was a smug scoff on the other end that pissed off Ash. He was going to make that brat run laps around HQ till sundown.

“Don’t get so testy, Captain. We cleared the clinic with minimal casualty. We even bagged some of the assholes here.” Then, as if he just remembered, he said, “Over.”

Ash knew Sing did it just to irritate him. “Report to the Wolf. Over.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Shorter said through gritted teeth. “Just ‘cause he’s a fuckin’ prodigy doesn’t mean he can just worry me like that—”

“I’m twenty-one for fuck’s sake!” burst from their comms.

“Shut up, damnit!” Ash hissed. “Over and out.”

Shorter snickered as he and Ash landed on the second floor. It was quiet, not a person in sight. With a quick jerk of Ash’s head, Shorter darted to the first door on their right. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door, Ash readying his gun.

Empty.

They went through the rest of the rooms on the floor, but they found nothing. Maybe all the victims were at the clinic, after all. But they had to clear every building in the area.

Twenty-three victims, mostly young women—and a few young men—in their early twenties. Most of them were tourists and travelers snatched at night during street festivals and in back alleys or from small tour buses. There were many gangs and syndicates operating in the city, and several of them owned buildings where they could stash away their victims.

This particular group would have been sold to brothels and sick individuals, according to their intel. Ash was at least ninety percent sure Golzine was behind this, but so far, his team was unable to find hard evidence to link the filthy pervert to the crime. He probably already had a fall guy whose name would appear in every piece of transaction Ash and his teammates would come across.

Ash turned to Shorter who swept his eyes around the floor one last time before shaking his head. Ash was about to speak into his comms when they heard a crash from above, followed by someone shouting hysterically.

He and Shorter made quick work of the stairs to get to the third floor. The sound had stopped...and then, another crash occurred, followed by a loud thud and a sharp cry.

There, the room at the end of the hallway!

Ash dashed toward it, Shorter falling back to cover him in case someone appeared on the stairs. Ash flung the door open and pointed his gun at…

A boy—or rather a young man—half-naked on the bed.

He had on black underwear and a dirty shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a pale but bruised chest. He had dark hair and pitch-black eyes brimming with tears. He stared wide-eyed at Ash, clutching his arms to his chest. He had a lot of bruises and some gashes on his face. One leg was extended at a strange angle, and when Ash moved a step closer, he saw that it was chained to the bed.

The man took a deep breath as Ash stepped into the room. They stared at each other for a second before the man exclaimed, “ _Abunai!_ ”

Ash didn’t know what the fuck that meant, but the man’s pointed finger was warning enough. Ash swiveled around as a body slammed into him from behind the door. Ash and his assailant crashed to the floor, and they grappled.

The shock of blond hair, duller in color compared to Ash’s, and narrow blue eyes startled him for a second. It gave his opponent the chance to kick him in the stomach.

“Arthur!” Ash growled as he took the kick and rolled away.

Frederick Arthur, Golzine’s right-hand man, was supposed to be dead. He was on that yacht that had exploded during one of Ash’s missions. How he managed to survive, Ash intended to find out. If they managed to catch him, Golzine would be finished.

Ash got to his feet and raised his Sig, but Arthur was quicker. He grabbed the man on the bed, pressing his body close and using him as a shield.

“Don’t move!” Arthur barked, pressing a gun to the smaller man’s head.

“ _Tasukete_ ,” the man whispered, tears streaming down his face as he struggled in Arthur’s hold. “ _Tasukete kudasai_.”

“Shut up!” Arthur exclaimed, shaking the poor man.

Ash didn’t lower his gun, waiting for Shorter’s entrance. He knew his lieutenant would be waiting for some signal from him.

“You sure look lively for a dead man,” Ash said, scoffing at Arthur.

The other man snorted, glaring at Ash. “Lesson number one, Callenreese: Before you turn your back on an enemy, make sure they’re really dead. Forgotten what Golzine taught you?”

Ash bristled, but he kept his aim straight at the other man’s head. “But what about lesson number two? Cover all your tracks.”

Arthur scoffed. “Of course I covered all my tracks. You won’t find a single trace of me here.”

“I didn’t mean you, idiot. I meant Golzine. Now that we know you’re alive, it’ll be easy to link him to this case.”

“Only if I let you live!” Arthur said, aiming his gun at Ash.

That was all Ash needed. “Now!”

Shorter appeared behind him and threw a smoke bomb in the room.

“Get the hostage!” Ash bellowed, and Shorter immediately rolled inside to snatch the man Arthur had to his chest.

Ash went for Arthur’s throat. They grappled as Shorter dragged the victim out the door. Smoke quickly filled the room. Silver flashed in the light before Arthur brought the knife down to Ash’s shoulder. Ash managed to roll to the side, but a slightly stinging sensation on his right arm told him he got nicked.

“Shit!”

Ash covered his nose and looked around. That sounded like Shorter. Ash crawled out the room to see his teammate on the floor, a hand on his stomach like he was holding in his guts. Ash feared that that was literally what he was doing.

“Shorter!” he exclaimed, dropping to his knees and inspecting his friend.

“Arthur!” Shorter called out, looking over Ash's shoulder.

“ _Hanashite!_ _Teme!_ ”

Ash got to his feet. Arthur was dragging his hostage down the stairs quickly. Ash made to follow but stopped to look at Shorter.

“Go! I’ll be fine. It’s just a shallow cut.”

But Ash still hesitated.

“I’m calling my fuckin’ cousin, okay?” Shorter said, rolling his eyes, as he spoke into the comms, calling for Sing.

Ash nodded and dashed down to follow Arthur, his brows furrowed.

Why didn’t he kill the witness? Why drag him away? It would be easier for Arthur to just drop everything—and everyone—to escape.

A shot rang, and Ash ducked. The wall where his head used to be cracked, a bullet wedged in the crater.

Arthur’s hostage continued to pull away from him.

“I said shut it!” Arthur yelled, turning to grab his victim by the hair. “Or I’ll shoot your legs!”

Now was Ash’s chance. Quickly, he ran at Arthur and grabbed him by the waist. They tumbled down the stairs, Ash’s body taking the brunt of the fall as Arthur twisted around. At least, he was able to get the other blond away from the hostage.

Arthur’s dagger appeared in his hand and he slashed at Ash’s face. The latter pulled back and unsheathed his own blade. They jumped apart, gripping their weapons. Arthur drew himself to his full height, turning his blade down. Ash ducked down and aimed his dagger upward. He jumped into Arthur’s chest as the latter’s blade dug into his shoulder.

They rolled, Arthur pinning Ash against the cold, marble floor. Ash grimaced at the pain in his shoulder, but their fall had dislodged Arthur’s knife. Ash’s dagger on the other hand…

Arthur grunted as he looked down on his chest where Ash’s blade was sticking out of a slowly reddening shirt. Ash plunged his weapon deeper. Arthur gritted his teeth and brought one hand around Ash’s throat while the other tried to prevent Ash from thrusting the knife deeper into his chest.

“Don’t move!”

Ash and Arthur looked up to see the young man, the victim, aiming Ash’s discarded gun at them. Ash liked to think he was aiming at Arthur, but the young man’s hands were shaking so badly it wouldn't matter who he was trying to shoot. He could hit either man if he pulled the trigger.

“You don’t know how to shoot,” Arthur said menacingly, tightening his hold around Ash’s throat, using his size and strength to prevent Ash from moving too much. “Lower the gun, kitten. You might hurt yourself.”

But the young man only lowered his brows and pursed his lips so hard they threatened to disappear. “Don’t. Move.”

Arthur turned away from him and stared Ash in the face. “You won’t stop him, you know. No matter how many people you save. You won’t stop him. And you’ll never be able to put him behind bars.”

He grinned maniacally and gave a loud, inhuman cry, gripping Ash’s hand and dagger so tightly the latter feared they would break. When Arthur’s hand tightened around his throat, Ash abandoned his dagger on Arthur’s chest and focused on not getting choked to death.

“I said stop!”

_Bang!_

Ash’s eyes widened as he and Arthur stilled.

Then, slowly, Arthur turned toward the young man, blood dripping down the side of his face. The bullet had grazed him.

In one swift motion, he pulled out the blade in his chest and flung it at the hostage.

“No!” Ash yelled before the blade sunk into the young man’s chest and he stumbled backward.

Ash attempted to stand up, but Arthur grabbed his throat with both hands now. Ash wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s and _pulled_.

Arthur screamed and jerked back, but he didn't leave Ash alone. But it was enough for Ash to pull up his legs and kick the other man in the chest.

His opponent attempted to stand up, but something barreled into him from behind. Ash rolled to the side.

“This fucker’s alive?!”

Quick as a cobra, Sing shot Arthur in the leg. The latter cried in pain as the smaller man straddled him and cuffed his hands behind his back. Sing gave Arthur a good pummeling just in case.

Ash ran to the hostage, who was wheezing at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t dare pull the dagger out as a shadow fell on them.

“Captain!”

Ash turned to find Alex, and his shoulders sagged in relief at the sight of their team medic. “Alex, he needs medical aid. Quickly.”

He stepped aside as Alex knelt beside the young man. Ash looked over his shoulder at Sing who was sitting on an unconscious Arthur.

“Is he gonna live?” he asked the younger man.

Sing nodded, brushing his bangs from his dark, penetrating eyes. “Where’s Shorter?”

“Fuck!” Ash exclaimed, turning to the stairs.

But Shorter was already making his way down, aided by Bones and King.

“Guys came in through the window,” Shorter said, grinning, a hand wrapped protectively around his bandaged middle.

He dropped his gaze to Arthur and Sing, who gave him a cheeky wave, then to the hostage Alex was working on.

“Do we know who this is?” he asked aloud.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the unconscious young man. “I think he’s Japanese. One of the missing tourists probably. Although I don’t know why Arthur was dragging him along instead of killing him.”

“And why’s he half-naked?” Shorter pressed as Bones and King propped him against the wall.

A heavy feeling settled in Ash’s stomach as he remembered the chain around the man’s ankle. “He was tied to the bed,” he replied. “Arthur was waiting for me behind the door, but this one tried to warn me.”

“So…” Shorter began, “Arthur was keeping him as his…sex slave?”

“Maybe,” Ash said sadly, a chill spreading down his spine. He shook his head, trying to dispel unwanted memories that were trying to crawl to the surface. “Although it doesn’t explain why he was so adamant on bringing this one with him.”

“Maybe he grew attached,” Bones said, shrugging, running a hand through his russet-colored hair.

It was starting to get too long. Ash would have to remind him to get a haircut.

“Yeah,” King piped up, crossing his big bronze arms against his chest, “maybe he’s Arthur’s favorite or something.”

“Hey,” Sing suddenly said from where he now stood beside Arthur’s limp form, “I think I know who that is.” He was on his tablet, tapping on an image. He enlarged it and showed it to Ash. “Call the Wolf. He needs to hear this.”

A low gasp of surprise escaped Ash’s lisps before he said into the comms, “Wolf, this is the Lynx, come in. You there? Over.”

“Yeah, Lynx, what happened? Over.”

Ash took a deep breath. “We found the photojournalist. Ibe’s nephew. We found Eiji Okumura.”

***

Everything hurt. He was sore all over.

And most of all, he was terrified.

Eiji couldn’t see anything. It was all so dark, and when he tried to raise his hand, he couldn’t. It felt like lead.

He took a deep breath, but that hurt, too.

He grunted in pain, and a calloused hand settled on his arm.

“Eiji?”

Immediately, Eiji’s eyes flew open, but he had to close them again at the onslaught of so much light.

“Ugh…Who—?”

He opened his eyes slowly and was met by the sight of worried green eyes, shining like gems, and a young, handsome face.

“Hello,” the stranger said.

Eiji drew back into the bed and looked around. It looked like a hospital, and the man in front of him wasn’t carrying a weapon. He also looked familiar, but Eiji didn’t want to take chances.

“Do you remember me?” the stranger asked. “Do you know where you are?”

Eiji opened his mouth to speak, then realized how dry his throat was.

The stranger immediately poured him a glass of water. “Do you want me to get the nurse for you?”

Eiji shook his head and drank the water.

“Slowly, slowly,” the strange said, one hand outstretched as if he wanted to touch Eiji but then thought better of it.

“Where…where am I?” Eiji managed to say after he finished the water.

“You’re in St. Sophie’s Hospital. What’s the last thing you remember?”

What’s the last thing he remembered?

Pain in his chest…wild blue eyes and messy blond hair…Arthur. Frederick Arthur. That was the man’s name…

And he was dragging Eiji, touching him like he owned him…

But then someone stopped him…

Eiji gasped and looked at the stranger’s face.

“It was you! You—you saved me! You saved me from Arthur!”

The stranger looked shocked for a second at Eiji’s outburst, then a smile appeared on his face, making his eyes look softer.

“Actually, _you_ saved me. If you hadn’t shot at him, I wouldn’t have been able to escape.”

“Sh-shot?” Eiji looked down at his bruised and scratched hands. “I shot someone…with a gun.” His breath hitched. “I shot someone.”

Hands that had never been raised to hurt someone…

Hands that had never touched a gun before that day…

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

A hand touched his shoulder briefly.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You saved my life, and you helped capture Arthur.”

At that, Eiji’s head snapped up. “He’s been captured? He’s…he’s… He won’t come for me?” Hot tears pricked his eyes. “He…he won’t touch me anymore?”

A shadow fell on the stranger’s eyes for a second, a frown marring his face, and Eiji feared that he was wrong. That Arthur was still free, out there.

“Yes, he’s been captured,” the emerald-eyed stranger said, the soft smile climbing back to his lips. “He won’t touch you ever again.”

Eiji closed his eyes, and the tears tumbled down.

The door to his room opened.

“ _Ei-chan!_ ”

Eiji looked up, and a wide smile pulled at his lips. “ _Ojisan!_ ”

Joy bubbled in his chest as his uncle’s arms wrapped around him.

Warmth, safety, relief.

Something wet slid against Eiji’s cheeks.

“You’re alive,” his Uncle Shunichi said, chest pressed tight against Eiji. “You’re safe now, Eiji. You’re safe now.”

The embrace was welcome, but soon, Eiji’s chest began to hurt. At his groan, Shunichi pulled away, a worried look on his face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I completely forgot! Do you need me to get the doctor?”

Eiji shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I…”

He looked over his uncle’s shoulder to see the handsome stranger slinking toward the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” Eiji asked.

The stranger turned around, eyebrows raised. He glanced at Shunichi. “Uh, I thought maybe you wanted a moment with your uncle.”

“It’s fine,” Eiji said, smiling. He turned to his uncle and said, “He saved my life, Uncle. Without him, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Shunichi smiled softly at Eiji, then turned to the stranger. “Aren’t you even going to introduce yourself?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. “After all, you’ve been waiting for him to wake up, right?”

The stranger shot Shunichi an annoyed look, then turned to face Eiji.

“Captain Aslan Jade Callenreese. My team was tasked to rescue the—”

“Oh for godsake!” Shunichi exclaimed, slapping his thigh. “Eiji’s not Max. You don’t have to talk like you’re making a report.”

The stranger—Captain Aslan Jade Callenreese—snorted. “As if. I don’t even talk like that to that old geezer.”

“Max?” Eiji asked, amused at their interaction. “Max Lobo? Uncle, isn’t he a friend of yours?”

Shunichi nodded. “Former journalist and Iraq veteran.”

“Now the leader of Shadow Rescue, a government-sanctioned paramilitary organization that works with other agencies in breaking up human trafficking and prostitution rings,” the captain finished.

Shunichi nodded then said, “Just call him Ash, by the way. We all do.”

Captain Aslan—Ash—threw Eiji’s uncle an unimpressed glare.

“By the way, there are some questions I need to ask you,” Ash said, grabbing a chair and situating himself beside Eiji’s bed.

“Oi, he just woke up!” Shunichi protested.

“It’s fine,” Eiji said, flashing his uncle a smile. “But I’m kinda hungry. Could you get me something to eat, _Ojisan_? I really miss Japanese food.”

After assuring Eiji that he’d get him all his favorite Japanese food, Shunichi left in a hurry, leaving the two younger men.

Ash leveled Eiji with a cool look, but the latter knew that the captain was dying to ask his questions.

“I just…” Eiji began, “don’t want him to know…”

Ash nodded. “How long were you in that room?”

Eiji shrugged. “Weeks probably, although I can’t say for sure. How long was I missing?”

“Two months.”

A shiver wracked Eiji’s body, and he drew his legs up against his chest.

“Thank you for barging into the building that day,” Eiji said, voice barely above a whisper. “Arthur…he… When they kidnapped us, he—he ‘claimed’ me. Said he liked how I looked.” He sniffed, placing his chin on his knees. “Because I looked innocent, he said. He chained me in that room…said a lot of stuff to me…what he’d do to me…”

Eiji simultaneously wanted to block out the memories and recall them at the same time. For weeks, he had no one. No one to confide in and talk to besides Arthur. Ash didn’t say anything, and his facial expression rarely changed. For that, Eiji was glad.

He didn’t want to see pity and shame on Ash’s face. It would only make him feel worse.

“But he was gone a lot,” Eiji continued. “He liked…touching me, pulling my hair, seeing me cry. Sometimes, he would beat me, then let me heal. He whipped me with a belt once. But never hard enough to break the skin. Just liked seeing me black and blue…and red.” He took a deep breath. “Sadistic bastard!”

Ash nodded slowly, but he didn’t jump or say anything.

“He said he was going to wait for me to _beg_ him.” Eiji’s brows furrowed as angry tears reemerged. He took a deep breath and looked up at Ash. “But I knew the reason he kept his distance. He was afraid. Afraid that he'd break me and lose me...”

At this, Ash did break his silence. “Afraid?”

Eiji nodded, strength returning to his limbs as he flexed his legs and leaned back on the pillows. A sense of victory blossomed in his chest.

“I caught something on my camera while we were on the bus. I caught something that could implicate Arthur and his boss on so many international crimes.”

Ash’s eyes widened. “His boss?”

Eiji nodded, the edge of his lips curling up. “I uploaded the photos I had taken to my cloud account, and I was viewing them on my phone before we got kidnapped. They threw out our phones and destroyed my camera, but I told Arthur I had a backup.”

“That’s why he couldn’t let you go,” Ash murmured. “He needed to make sure that none of their activities could be traced back to him or Golzine.”

Eiji raised a brow. “Golzine? That name sounds familiar.”

Ash leaned forward, eyes sparkling. “Did Arthur ever mention that name to you? Maybe he visited the place. White bald guy, round belly, always dressed to the nines even if it’s a hundred degrees outside.”

Eiji mulled over Ash’s descriptions but shook his head. “There were some snazzy-looking old guys coming and going, but they weren’t bald. And Arthur…only said it once or twice, though. But I can’t remember what he said.” He hung his head, sighing. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ash said gently, running a hand through his blond hair. “You’ve done more than necessary. You should rest for a while.”

“Can you use it?” Eiji asked hopefully, staring at Ash. “Can you use the information I gave you…to-to put Arthur away? Put this Golzine guy away…and-and save other victims?”

A grin appeared on Ash’s face and he patted Eiji’s shoulder. “What you said was very helpful, Eiji. With the pictures you got, we can definitely go after Golzine now. And Arthur won’t escape justice.”

“I’m glad,” Eiji whispered, a tear dropping down his blanket. “I’m glad.”

He bowed his head as more tears fell.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder as Ash drew himself up against Eiji. “You’re very brave, Eiji. Thank you.”

***

Eiji stayed in the hospital for a few more days, eating hospital food (and Japanese snacks whenever his uncle came over to visit). One more person kept visiting, though, which Eiji didn’t expect.

Ash came by with Max Lobo to go over Eiji's statement and the pictures he had taken. After that, Eiji didn’t expect to see the captain again, but he did. On his third visit, he came with his lieutenant, Shorter Wong, who kept nudging Ash with his elbow every time Eiji turned to him.

Eiji was surprised to see him sporting a purple mohawk. Maybe Shadow Rescue wasn't as rigid as the military when it came to haircuts? Or maybe because Shorter was such a fun guy to be around with? (He made the male and female nurses blush, poked fun at Shunichi’s caterpillar mustache, and sang bawdy songs with Max.)

And on Eiji’s last day at the hospital, Ash appeared again. This time, he brought a few more teammates, and Eiji got to meet Alex (whom he thanked profusely for treating his wounds), Bones, King, and Sing, who stared at him long and hard before shaking his hand. After that, Sing turned to Ash and said, “Oh, I get it now.”

Eiji wasn’t sure what that was about, but Shorter elbowed Ash again, and Eiji figured it was a private joke.

“Will you be going back to Japan?” Ash asked while Shunichi went to hail a cab. “I can’t imagine you’d want to stay in the U.S. after what happened.”

Eiji shook his head. “Actually, I’m staying with my uncle for a while.” He flashed Ash a shy smile. “He said I could assist him with his work.”

“With his work?” Ash echoed. “But he’s our Communications Liaison…”

Eiji nodded enthusiastically. “Yup. I’m his new assistant!”

Ash’s eyebrows jumped to his forehead, and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then,” Eiji said with a chuckle as his uncle jogged over to them.

“Hurry up, Eiji, the cab’s waiting! We need to get you settled in the apartment! And I don’t want to keep your parents waiting. Your mother practically had a heart attack when I…”

But Eiji was hardly listening. Ash gave him a small grin and said, “See you around then.”

A warm feeling spread over Eiji’s chest as Shunichi dragged him to the cab. Without thinking, he whipped out his phone and aimed the camera at Ash, who was raising his hand in a half-wave.

The shutter clicked noisily, and Eiji blushed. A surprised look hovered over Ash’s face before it disappeared, to be replaced by a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Eiji immediately pocketed his phone and got into the cab, burying his red face in his hands.

He still heard the guffaws and cheers of Ash’s teammates after the cab had turned a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Tasukete = Help me  
> Tasukete kudasai = Please help me  
> Abunai = Look out! (or Careful!/Watch out!)  
> Hanashite = Let go of me  
> Teme = You! (or You bastard!)
> 
> *any and all mistakes are mine
> 
> There's no Shadow Rescue IRL, although I did see this webpage about Phantom Rescue, a non-profit organization that helps rescue victims of human trafficking. It was started by Special Ops veterans.


End file.
